In the past, many approaches have been utilized to drive wiper blades. One such approach is to use a reversing wiper motor which is coupled directly to a wiper blade arm which moves a wiper blade across a windshield surface.
In a typical reversing wiper motor of the past, control electronics are in need of position feedback in order to be able to energize the wiper motor to reverse directions so that a wiper blade will change directions at the end of a stroke which generally corresponds to an either inwipe position or an outwipe position. Also, real time wiper velocity and position were monitored in order to prevent two overlapping blades from colliding.
Typically, multiple sensor components were needed to provide the wiper blade position direction and velocity.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple system and method which can provide all necessary information required, yet which is simple in design and which utilizes a small number of components, thereby saving costs of manufacture, assembly and the like.